Will Belmont
WillIam "Will" Belmont was a main character in Scream. He used to date Emma Duval until her discovery about him and Nina Patterson. He was Jake Fitzgerald's former best friend. He was portrayed by Connor Weil. Will is tall, very attractive, athletic. Will’s a high school basketball player who wants to get a basketball scholarship to college. It's implied that Will is from a poorer family and is ashamed of it, which is why he deeply seeks to leave Lakewood and became desperate enough to blackmail for money. Despite his flaws, Will ultimately was a good guy. Beneath Will's goofy grin and cheesy jokes, however, is an over-pressured, hot-headed person who may or may not have violent tendencies. Will is the fifth victim to die by The Killer. Death Emma goes over to Will's house, with some Mike & Ike candies, to watch The Expendables with him, while he recovers from being stabbed. Once outside his house, Emma gets a phone call that's presumably from Will. The two begin their conversation and Will tells Emma there has been a change of plans, and to come and find him. Emma begins to get suspicious, so she asks Will what they had to eat on their second date, needing confirmation that she's actually talking to him and not the killer. Once "Will" says he doesn't recall and that "this is going to be a date to remember", Emma realizes it's The Killer she's talking to. Emma refuses to play more games, but The Killer assures her that the game is still continuing and she's in the bonus round. Emma explains that she did everything that was asked of her, and demands to know what The Killer did to Will, but he points out that he wanted her to "have a little pride" instead of forgiving Will's lies, just like Daisy did years ago. The Killer then admits he doesn't forgive easily. Once again, Emma demands to know what The Killer did to Will, but he corrects her by saying "It's what you're going to do that's the real bitch." The Killer then suggests Emma run. Emma drops the candies, running out back, spotting Will. Will is tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut, and behind him is a large, dangerous piece of farm equipment that's turned on. Desperate to save him, Emma begins to run over to Will, who tries to shout at her through his tape. As she runs toward him, she hits a trip wire. The trip wire was attached to a lever in the machine, forcing the lever downward as Emma's foot triggers it. The lever pushes down set the front of the saw-like machine into a downward motion, sending it right through Will's skull and then body. His blood splatters all over a horrified Emma. Season 2 * Jeepers Creepers (6th Episode) Will's photo is on the murder board. Personality When first introduced, Will is presented as arrogant, backstabbing, and trouble-making. He unabashedly committed acts of secretly blackmailing town officials for the need of college money. Despite these antagonistic traits, Will was well-aware of his cruelty, and viewed such acts as mere means to boost his ego which, at the start of the series, was comedically inflated, to the point where he would rely on his supposed charisma to sneak his way out of a potentially dangerous situation. Despite all of this, ‪Will's‬ arrogance is revealed to be more of a defense mechanism, and a means to provide a false sense of optimism as, in reality, the blackmailing is highly vulnerable, and capable of showing and feeling legitimate emotion. This is seen when he has a relationship with Emma. Emma's refusal to be fooled by Will's charisma, and genuine interest in his life and struggles, would be the first motivators to dropping the "Will Belmont" persona, and accepting who he truly can be as a person—that being caring, heroic, and selfless. Over time, his friendship with Jake, and eventual love for Emma, would prove to Will that blackmailing and the need for money are soulless compared to forming a meaningful relationship with another person. Once his facade is dropped, and Will truly opens up to both Emma, and himself, he is portrayed as a loving, loyal, and protective companion. For Emma, he was willing to give up his life of notorious deeds to remain by her side, in hopes of starting a new life for both himself, and her, believing they've both deserved second chances after facing experiences less than pleasant over the years. Unlike Emma, Will viewed her as a person, caring for her feelings, rather than her beauty. In spite of being greedy at the start of the series, Emma's personality was never a concern to Will, nor did he once ponder on the thought of using her for a prank from Nina during Freshmen Year. When those who attempt to do so came about, such as Piper, Will takes action and becomes a fierce protector, willing to go against foes twice his size, if necessary. He also proved himself to be selfless in this instant, risking his life for Emma's safety, despite being given the chance to leave a situation safely. Will is a philanderer, and for all his womanizing, he appears to respect women. This means he cheated on Emma with Nina during spring break. Trivia * Will is the first main characters to die on the show. * He is the first love interest of Emma to be murdered. ** He is also the only one Emma was really devastated over. Gallery Scream-will-death-featured.jpg Scream-emma-will.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:High School Student Category:Lakewood Resident